BioShock 2 Audio Diaries
Adonis Luxury Resort #"Big Kate" O'Malley - Attention: Workers! - To the left of the pool room generator in Adonis Baths. #Rachelle Jaques - Fitness - In the locked sauna room of Adonis Baths. #Sofia Lamb - To My Daughter - In the women's restroom. #Brigid Tenenbaum - Return - In the area with two splicers in the water, on a bench to the right. #Mark Meltzer - They Called It Rapture - Next to an open suitcase in the blocked entryway to the Rapture Metro Station. #Andrew Ryan - Generation - On the counter of the cocktail lounge in the lobby where a Big Sister attacks. #Sammy Fletcher - Escape From Rapture - On a corpse in a crashed bathysphere during the first ocean walk. The Atlantic Express #Andrew Ryan - The Great Chain Rattles - On a desk in the workshop/office of Workshop 6A. #Eleanor Lamb - Mr. Tape Recorder - Through the fan at the end of the Maintenance Runoff Pumping Station tunnel; Telekinesis required to obtain it. #Prentice Mill - Just a Fad - On a desk in the upper balcony of Workshop 6B. #Mark Meltzer - What Happened to the People? - Next to a mattress in a corner of Workshop 6B. #Sofia Lamb - Ryan vs Lamb: Reality - In the storage room of the Railway Cafe. #Sofia Lamb - Know the Beast - On a fallen filing cabinet in the Control Room. #Gil Alexander - Improving on Suchong's Work - In an open drawer of a filing cabinet in the Control Room. #Brigid Tenenbaum - The Situation - On a bench in the center of the Train Station. Ryan Amusements #Sofia Lamb - Eleanor's Progress - On a crate with candles in the Park Entrance area. #Carlson Fiddle - The Old Sheepdog - On a desk in the Manager's Office. #Nina Carnegie - Volunteer - Under a bench in the top central area of the Rapture Museum. #Silas Bantam - Cutting Corners - In a crate next to a safe in the Gift Shop. #Sofia Lamb - Rapture is Deliverance - On a shrine in the ladies restroom of the Gift Shop. #Eleanor Lamb - Eat Dog - In the hallway leading to the El Dorado Lounge. #Mark Meltzer - "Child" and Guardian - On a counter in the far alcove of the El Dorado Lounge. #Nina Carnegie - You, Me, and 1959 - On a desk in the Ride Maintenance room at the entrance of Journey to the Surface. #Carlson Fiddle - Escape Plan - Beside a gatherable corpse in the Ride Maintenance area of Journey to the Surface. #Andrew Ryan - Lamb the Problem, Sinclair the Solution - On crates in front of Conformity & Co. exhibit of Journey to the Surface. #Sofia Lamb - Truth is in the Body - On desk in the workshop room above Collapse Ave. in Journey to the Surface. #Nina Carnegie - Deterioration - Beside a corpse on a ledge, accessed by climbing up a hand in a storage rack at the back right of the family exhibit. #Stanley Poole - Working for Sinclair - In an alcove of the flooded room with a Power to the People machine in Journey to the Surface. #Mike Novak - Doctor Lamb - Near the security camera, in a small room blocked by breakable wooden boards in Journey to the Surface. #Andrew Ryan - Efficacy - In the maintenance hallway across from the Lighthouse at the end of Journey to the Surface. #Devin LeMaster - Dating Tip - In the locked employees only room at the beginning of Journey to the Surface. #Gil Alexander - A Father's Love - Beside the Vita-Chamber in Hall of the Future. #Grace Holloway - Disappeared - Inside the frozen iceblock at the Park Entrance. #Augustus Sinclair - Wooden Nickels - In the previously locked room with an Atlantic Express door in the train station. Pauper's Drop #Sofia Lamb - Ryan vs Lamb: Religious Rights - On a cabinet in Marine's Flower Emporium. #Grace Holloway - Better Times With Lamb - On the roof of Marine's Flower Emporium. #Prentice Mill - The End of the Line - On the shrine to Prentice Mill in Town Square. #Tobias Riefes - Clinic Code at the Fishbowl - Beside the locked door to Fontaine Clinics. #Rock Flanagan P.I. - Camera in Hock - On the desk in the office of R. Flanagan. #Sofia Lamb - Arrangements - Beside the vent shrine on the roof area of Town Square. #Sofia Lamb - Therapy with Grace 1 - On a cabinet in the upper level of an unnamed hotel in Town Square. #Augustus Sinclair - Wrong Side of the Tracks - Behind the Sinclair Hotel reception desk, left side. #Mark Meltzer - Blood and Lamb - In the locked room accessible from a hole in Doc. Holcroft's Pharmacy. #Andrew Ryan - Pauper's Drop - In the apartment above Doc. Holcroft's Pharmacy. #Jackie Rodkins - Sunday Services- Exit the Limbo Room, head left, and take the stairs on the left continue until you find it next to a gatherable corpse. #Stanley Poole - Mole - Beside a Rosie corpse in the tunnel between Market and the plaza in front of the Limbo Room. #Grace Holloway - Closing the Limbo Room - In the dressing room of the Limbo Room. #Grace Holloway - A Gift from Lamb - In the bathroom of Room 106 of the Sinclair Deluxe. #Augustus Sinclair - Profit Coming, Profit Going - On the broken floor above the vent shrine in Sinclair Deluxe. #Gloria Parson - Where has Harry Gone? - In Room 213 of Sinclair Deluxe near a safe and a turret. #Gideon Wyborn - The Butterfly - In Room 212 of Sinclair Deluxe in the area with many butterflies. #Elliot Nelson - What a Snap - Beside a wheelchair on the top level of the atrium of Sinclair Deluxe. #Eleanor Lamb - Barbarism - Under the bed in Eleanor's room. #Grace Holloway - Failing Lamb - On the bed next to the wide window in Grace Halloway's room. #Leo Hartwig - Field Trial #1 - On the corpse of a hostile Brute Splicer near the Fishbowl Diner on the way out of Pauper's Drop. Siren Alley #Simon Wales - A Silent God - Hanging beside a painting of the plane crash in the entrance hallway. #Gil Alexander - The Rumbler - In the restroom of the Mermaid Lounge. #Jamie Byass - Plasmid Shipment - On a table below a turret in the gambling room of the Mermaid Lounge. #Augustus Sinclair - Farther to Fall - In the locked room with a Power to the People machine in the Mermaid Lounge. #Eleanor Lamb - Misbehaving - On a counter in the locked lower area of Poisoned Apple in Little Eden Plaza. #Simon Wales - Lamb's Salvation - Beside the keypad of the locked door to Plaza Hedone. #Daniel Wales - Father Simon Wales - On a desk in the office on the ground floor of the Pink Pearl. #Dusky Donovan - Double Standard - Beside a phonograph in a bedroom on the second floor of the Pink Pearl. #Daniel Wales - Wales an' Wales - On the desk in Daniel Wales' office. #Daniel Wales - The Date is the Code - On Daniel Wales' corpse. #Andrew Ryan - Bury Her Memory - On a desk beneath a poster of Jasmine Jolene in the apartment in the NW corner of Plaza Hedone. #Mark Meltzer - Lamb's Operation - On a crate in the Smuggler's Hideout in Plaza Hedone. #Sofia Lamb - The Requirements of Utopia - On a cinder block under the stairwell in the SW corner of Plaza Hedone. #Gil Alexander - The Pair Bond Mechanism - On the stacked cinder blocks in front of the Gatherer's Garden in Plaza Hedone. #Frank Fontaine - An Empty Niche #Eleanor Lamb - My Name is Eleanor - In the dormitory room of the Little Sister's Orphanage. #Simon Wales - Guidance of Lamb - Leaning against a trunk by the door to Pump Control Substation 5. #Sofia Lamb - Shackled to the Great Chain #Sofia Lamb - Therapy With Grace 2 #Simon Wales - The Creed of the Faithful Dionysus Park #Stanley Poole - Patronage #Billy Parson - A Gift from Billy #Andrew Ryan - Lamb's Time is Over #Andrew Ryan - Lamb's Idea of Art #Mark Meltzer - Lost and Found #"Big Kate" O'Malley - Dionysus Park's Weakness #Sofia Lamb - The Voice of the Self #Frank Fontaine - Falling Into Place #Stanley Poole - Gotta Keep it Together #Sofia Lamb - Learning Poker #Gil Alexander - A Secular Saint #Sofia Lamb - A Spy #Stanley Poole - Lamb Flouts the System #Stanley Poole - A Plan #Gil Alexander - Growing Up Fontaine Futuristics #Andrew Ryan - Alone at Last #Gil Alexander - Agnus Dei #Sofia Lamb - Means of Control #Eleanor Lamb - Life After Sisterhood #Gil Alexander - Source of Volunteers #Sofia Lamb - A New Cognitive Model #Frank Fontaine - Goodbye to Fontaine #Gil Alexander - Prototype #Gil Alexander - Abort the Experiment #Gil Alexander - Solving for X #Sofia Lamb - Gil's Place in the Plan #Sofia Lamb - Meltzer's Choice #Gil Alexander - Outlived Usefulness #Eleanor Lamb - Goodbye, Dr. Alexander #Andrew Ryan - Betrayal #Gil Alexander - [[Big Sister (Audio Diary)|Big Sister]] #Sofia Lamb - The People's Daughter Lamb #Eleanor Lamb - Behind Mother's Back #Eleanor Lamb - Blessing in Disguise #Eleanor Lamb - Freeing Father #Sofia Lamb - Withholding Visitation #Augustus Sinclair - Selling Ryan Short Persephone #Wilson - Such Freedom #Warden Nigel - Weir Magic Sauce #Warden Nigel - Out With the Old... #Connor - Last Two Digits #Parson - No More Hope Left #Mattson - First Two Digits #Dodge - A Trade #Thomas - The Definition of Despair Cult of Rapture #Andrew Ryan - Sinclair Solutions #Augustus Sinclair - Private Interests #Augustus Sinclair - Rise of the Underdog #Augustus Sinclair - Sinclair Deluxe & Sinclair Spirits #Brigid Tenenbaum - Survivors #Carlson Fiddle - Journey to the Surface #Davis Pittman - Welcome to the Funhouse #Dr. James Hollcroft - Gene Gin Jingle #Dr. James Hollcroft - A Capitalist’s Best Friend #Jean-Paul Beauregard - Breaking My Silence #Julianne Corona - Too Dumb to Die #Gil Alexander - Alpha Series (Audio Diary) #Gil Alexander - Not Nigh Enough #Gloria Parson - Not Your Daddy #Mark Meltzer - The Ends of the Earth #Sgt Earl Manley - Changes #Simon Wales - Before the Lamb I #Simon Wales - Before the Lamb II #Simon Wales - Before the Lamb III #Simon Wales - Before the Lamb IV #Simon Wales - Before the Lamb V #Simon Wales - Path of the Lamb #Sofia Lamb - Ryan Amusements (Audio Diary) #Stanley Poole - House of Cards #Tommy Hanrahan - Scout Plasmid (Audio Diary) fr:Enregistrements audio de BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Audio Diaries